A Life Well Wasted
by My Eyes Stay Hidden
Summary: Gregory feels as if he's wasted the life he has been given, and there is only two things keeping him going: His daughter, Ella. And a memory he's been desperately clinging to for nearly eight-teen years.
1. Chapter 1

Gregory sat in the simple silence of his kitchen. A sleek black suitcase lay in front of him. He hated that suitcase with a burning passion, almost as much as he hated the thirty tailored suits hanging in his bedroom closet. Gregory was miserable and he knew that more than anything else in the world, and sometimes he wondered why he even tried. Why didn't he just give up on life completely? Nearly thirty-five years old, and nothing to show for it. Nothing but…

Just then a small girl stumbled through the door between the kitchen and the living room. Gregory smiled at girl. Yes, that is why he strives on. That child is his only reason for living, and as long as she is around he will be too.

"Ella, what are you doing out of bed?"

The little girl, Ella, climb up into her father's lap and buried her tear streaked face into his shoulder. "I had another nightmare."

"Darling, they are nothing more than dreams. You know that as well as I." Gregory wrapped his arms around her, gently rock her back and forth.

"Yes, I know. But it was the vampires again." Ella pulled away just enough to look her father in the eyes. "They tried to take you from me."

A chuckle escaped the former vampire's lips.

"Why are you laughing?" Ella demanded, tears falling once more.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself."

"Why?" Her eyes widened. It was very rare to see her father laugh, especially at himself.

Gregory shook his head. "Another time, perhaps. It's time for bed." He held his child close and began to stand.

But Ella protested, just as Gregory knew she would. "Daddy, please tell me." Her eyes pleaded. How could he refuse?

"Alright, Alright. BUT In order for me to tell you, you have to be safely tucked away in bed."

She pouted but didn't argue as Gregory carried her up the stairs and into her room.

After Ella was safely in her bed she smiled with excitement. "Ready!"

"Alright, Ella, I think it's time I told you."

"Yes?" The four year old pressed impatiently.

"Many years ago… I too, used to be a vampire."

Ella's bright blue eyes widened. "Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Ella questioned.

Gregory simply nodded with a faint smile. He didn't expect her to believe him, let alone understand. But it was a story and it would put her to sleep before her mother returned. Alex, Gregory's wife, was surely drunk by now, and wouldn't be too pleased with him if the child was still wandering around the house.

"Daddy, don't lie to me."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" He laughed.

The girl nodded.

"Well, when I was sixteen my father, your grandfather, was bitten by the nastiest vampire of them all. He didn't want to live for so long without his family by his side. So, he turned us. By us I mean your grandmother, Aunt Anna, Uncle Rudolph, and myself. For nearly three hundred years we roamed the earth in search of the very stone hanging around your neck." Gregory tapped the small amulet hanging around his daughter's neck. It wasn't the whole stone of course, but merely a small chip that Anna had found a given Ella the day she was born. She hadn't removed the necklace since the day she was big enough to wear it without it slipping off.

Ella's eyes widened.

"It was an extremely boring three hundred year. Yes, very boring. Up until I met a girl who changed everything."

"Was it mommy?" Her face twisted, almost in disgust.

"No, No. She was much nicer than Mommy."

"Everyone's nicer than mommy."

"Ella." Gregory scolded.

"Sorry.." The girl pouted. She was only four years old, and far to wise beyond her years.

"Anyways, this girl, my best friend, was beautiful. She had long black hair and glowing green eyes. She taught me many things. How to play chess, mainly," Gregory laughed remembering the millions of games he lost. "But also how to love."

"What's going on?" A voice snapped. Gregory jumped up and spun around. It was Alex. "_SHE _should be in bed, _asleep._"

"Come on Darling, she had a nightmare."

"No. Go to bed, Ella." Alex flipped off the light and slammed the bedroom door.

Gregory sighed. It was best not to upset her. He kissed Ella on the cheek and stumbled off to bed.

And that night he dreamed. Gregory dreamed for the first time in years. Sweet blissful dreams.


End file.
